


Hot Sugar

by tastelikethesun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls, dream is also a cutie, george is a cutie, no beta oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelikethesun/pseuds/tastelikethesun
Summary: "Why don't you tell me about your day, hm?" Dream asks, running a hand through his hair, wishing nothing more than to be able to see George's tired face right now. He decides not to push that idea right now."It was good," George starts, launching into a sleepy, messy story detailing everything about his day. Dream tunes out a bit, losing himself in the sound of George's voice. It's soft and pleasant and soperfect, and Dream feels like he's being pulled deeper and deeper into some sort of pool, some sort of bottomless pit of warmth and happiness and contentedness. He gives his input here and there, cooing at George whenever he says something cute or funny, and he's never felt more at ease in his life.title from hot sugar by glass animals
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Hot Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first finished dnf fic lol i wrote most of this while super sleepy and out of it so theres probably a few mistakes ! anyway i hope u all enjoy

Dream wasn't one to turn down a request from George, especially when it was something so... _sweet_ as to call while George is laid in bed, sleep deprived yet unable to rest, begging Dream for his comfort. It's a matter of seconds between George's _'pls pls plssss call me?'_ message and Dream pressing the call button, and it takes even less time for George to accept the call.

"Hey," Dream says, a slight laugh in his voice, heart swelling at the fact that George wanted to call _him_ right now, in this vulnerable, sleepy state. Any of George's friends could confirm that a sleepy George was a soft yet talkative, no-filtered George, and Dream is _ecstatic_.

"Dream!" George squeals, and Dream wheezes. "I'm so _tired_ , oh m'god...Needed my favorite white boy t'come talk to me…"

Dream wheezes yet again, as he often did with George, loving how ridiculous he was acting already. George really was the light of Dream's life.

"You're so stupid," Dream says, voice soft and endearing, and he can practically hear the blush on George's cheeks as he sleepily protests. He looks at the clock on his computer. "What time is it for you? Four? Five?"

"S'only four." A few weird noises come from George's end, and Dream assumes he's shifting about in bed. He closes his eyes and imagines him, getting comfortable and cozy under his blanket, phone tight in hand as though Dream would leave if he lets go. "Wanna play bed wars?"

Dream laughs. "You're in an actual bed and you're half asleep. No need to go destroy ones on Minecraft."

George whines, something about not being tired, but his words are slurred and drenched in exhaustion. Dream feels a pang of sadness--George had been working himself to the bone, and he couldn't even get a good night's rest.

"Oh, George…" Dream nearly _coos_ , a happy, content smile on his face. He lays back in his chair. "You sound so tired, man...Have you even tried to sleep?"

George mumbles, and Dream already knows that it's a simple no, though George draws out the answer as much as possible. It's such a rare sight to have George like this, and Dream would rather die than to not enjoy it.

"Why don't you tell me about your day, hm?" Dream asks, running a hand through his hair, wishing nothing more than to be able to see George's tired face right now. He decides not to push that idea right now.

"It was good," George starts, launching into a sleepy, messy story detailing everything about his day. Dream tunes out a bit, losing himself in the sound of George's voice. It's soft and pleasant and so _perfect_ , and Dream feels like he's being pulled deeper and deeper into some sort of pool, some sort of bottomless pit of warmth and happiness and contentedness. He gives his input here and there, cooing at George whenever he says something cute or funny, and he's never felt more at ease in his life.

" _Clay,_ " George says, much to Dream's surprise. "I asked a question…"

"Sorry, _Georgie_ ," Dream teases, laughing as George scoffs and laughs. "Guess I sort of tuned out. Ask me again?"

George laughs once more, shifting about again. "I asked if y'r doing well," he says, and Dream's surprised again by the sudden shift in George's tone. His words are still slurred, but he sounds more coherent, more serious and more _caring_ , and Dream blushes. He thinks on the question for a little bit, not wanting to answer immediately. It's an awfully loaded question, sure, but he's more than willing to answer. Anything for George.

"I'm doing alright," Dream says, suddenly discontent with where he's sitting. He gets up, stretching his back, and heads over to his bed. "Things could be better, sure, but...S'not like things are _bad_ , y'know?"

George hums, nodding, not really registering that Dream can't see that. Dream laughs to himself and goes on. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking, I guess. About, like...My future. _Your_ future, too."

Dream regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, even if they weren't anything too bad. He bites his lip as George makes a noise of interest, clearly intrigued. "I just mean, like, about where we'll be in the future. I know it's really stupid of me t'always be overthinking and contemplating things _months_ from now b--"

"It isn't stupid," George whispers, and Dream's heart melts. He sounds so sweet. "It's good to think 'bout the future sometimes, so long as you don't let it overtake you."

Dream takes a deep breath, surprised by George's sudden wisdom. He goes to speak again but George is talking before he can.

"What do you think will be in our future?"

And there it is.

Dream sighs and puts his phone on speaker, laying it on the pillow next to his head, staring up at the ceiling. He rests his hands on his stomach. "I don't really know, honestly." He hums in thought. "I mean, I know what I _want_ for us, of course."

"And what would that be?" George asks, voice slightly teasing. Dream just rolls his eyes.

"I want us to be friends for...forever, really." He laughs as he says it, quiet and breathy and nervous, eyes falling shut as he thinks. "You mean the _world_ to me, y'know? I can't imagine being without you everyday, especially now that we've known each other so long. I'd like to think we'll be friends or--or even _more_ than that for a long, long time. 'Til death do us part, you get me?"

George is silent for a while, and Dream is worried that he fell asleep. He knows his mini-confession was loaded and probably way, way too much for George's sleepy mind, but he just couldn't help it.

He's pulled from his worries when he hears George moving about. The next time George speaks, his voice is slightly clearer, more awake and coherent.

"I know what you mean," he says, voice barely above a whisper. "But what do...What did you mean when you said _more than that_?"

Dream blushes. There's no point in avoiding it, is there? Might as well just get it over with.

"One of the big things I've been thinking about is just you in general."

George smiles. "Go on?"

Dream laughs again, knowing that George is trying to make him feel more at ease, more comfortable with what he wants--no, _needs_ \--to say. "I know we joke all the time about how I love you or how I'm a _simp_ , but like...I genuinely really do like you, George, and I'm almost certain you know that. It's--it's fucking _terrifying_ to think about you sometimes, and yet I still do, nonstop, every single second of the day. It's like my mind is on a constant loop of wondering where you are or what you're doing or if you're thinking about me too."

They fall silent for a moment.

"...Do you think about me?" Dream asks.

"All the time."

It's like a weight is lifted from Dream's chest when George says that. Air fills his lungs to a capacity he didn't know he could reach, and for the first time in a while, he feels _normal_. Happy and normal and calm.

"That's good, then," he laughs, and George laughs in return. "Can...Can I ask you a question?"

George grins. "It depends."

Dream laughs yet again, rolling his eyes. "Oh, whatever. It's just--Can you turn your camera on? I, uh...I want to see you. If that's okay."

There's a few seconds between Dream asking that question and George turning his camera on, and Dream can't help the soft, happy sigh that leaves his mouth. "You really are so pretty, George."

He watches longingly as a blush covers George's face, hiding it out of embarrassment. He'd love to be there with him right now.

Dream sits there for a while, staring at George, and George lets him, even if he can't exactly tell that's what he's doing. He laughs, and it's absolute music to Dream's ears. "What are you doing? You're all silent."

"I'm just...Looking. At you."

George blushes again, brighter this time, and Dream feels himself completely falling into that bottomless pit again. He hopes he lands somewhere inside of George's heart.

"Clay…" George murmurs, and Dream hums. "If it's not too much to ask of you...Could--could I see your face? You don't have to show me but--"

George's words die in his throat.

"Oh."

" _Oh?_ " Dream wheezes, face now on screen. "Do I look that bad?"

George immediately starts stuttering out some form of apology. "No! N-no, I just--I didn't expect--Oh my god, Clay, you--you're so _pretty_!"

Dream's eyes widen a bit, and he can't help but laugh again, not even caring that this was the _first time_ George had seen his face, and it was right after a near-love confession. "Why, thank you, George!" he says, smiling as George blushes and hides his face. "You're not too bad yourself."

George rolls his eyes. "You suck."

"Awe, you don't actually _mean_ that!"

They bicker for a little bit, Dream grinning the whole time, loving the way George shies away from the camera each time he flashes a smile. He feels...oddly relieved. He figured revealing his face to George would be nerve-wracking and terrifying, but if anything, he just feels _good._ George thinks he's pretty, and that's all that matters.

All that matters.

"Are you still sleepy?" Dream asks, voice soft again, able to tell that George was genuinely close to falling asleep.

"Yeah…" George whispers, though he sounds sad, voice laced with upset.

"What's wrong, love?"

Dream barely notices the name leaving his mouth, but to George, it means the world.

"I...I just don't want to hang up. I don't wanna wake up 'n not have you right here with me."

Dream licks his lips, getting comfortable in his bed. "Well, then we don't have to hang up." He plugs his phone in. "I'll stay on the line all night, yeah? And I'll be here in the morning. We can sleep together right now."

George sighs in relief, humming in agreement. He curls up with his blanket, plugging his phone in as well, giving one last hazy look to the camera.

"Goodnight, George."

"Night, Clay."

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if u want a part 2??? like a morning after thing ??? anyway like comment and subscribe or whatever youtubers say these days


End file.
